El Amor No Fallara
by laurita-asakura
Summary: Una pelea. Ella tiene algo que decirle, pero el temor la invade y el, el solamente quiere estar con ella


**El Amor No Fallara**

"_No se muy bien que es lo que me ha sucedido, lo único que logro recordar es que me sentí mareada y de un momento a otro sentí un fuerte dolor recorrerme el cuerpo. Pude escuchar el eco de los gritos de mis compañeros y amigos, después todo se volvió oscuro."_

Una figura se incorporaba lentamente en su cama, miraba con confusión sus alrededores buscando algo conocido para sus ojos. Unas paredes pintadas de un color rosa pálido, un gran ventanal con unas cortinas de un rosa mas oscuro unidas y sostenidas perfectamente con un moño, un pequeño tocador con objetos personales, junto a la cama una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara y un telefoto, del otro lado otra mesa de noche con otra lámpara y un pequeño cuaderno. Sus ojos siguieron el recorrido por aquella habitación hasta que se posaron en un cómodo sofá que sostenía un gran oso de felpa con un pequeño laso rojo en su cuello. Se encontraba en su habitación pudo deducirlo inmediatamente al ver el gran oso de felpa con cierto toque de nostalgia. Al salir de su aturdimiento de levanto delicadamente para no caer al frio piso ya que aun se encontraba mareada, pero sus intentos no fueron suficiente y de nuevo callo al piso causando un gran estruendo por todo el departamento.

En pocos instantes se escucharon varios pasos que se dirigían rápidamente hacia la habitación donde esta se encontraba. De un momento a otro de abrió la puerta dejando ver varias sombras y permitiendo entrar una gran fuente de luz solar lo que provoco que ella cerrara un poco sus ojos.

Shana – Dijo una mujer de cabello corto y rosa acercándose a la joven de cabellos negros que aun permanecía en el piso – Es mejor que reposes, no estas bien del todo – Hablo, ayudándole a levantarse.

Lo siento Wilhelmina – Dijo esta acomodándose de nuevo en su cama – Que ha sucedido – Pregunto mirando profundamente a las demás personas que se encontraban en su habitación.

No lo recuerdas Shana-Chan ¿? – Dijo una suave voz, que por lo que se podía deducir se trataba de Yoshida Kasumi, su amiga y rival de amores, a pesar de que ella hubiera ganado los sentimientos de aquel chico, sabia muy bien que Kasumi aun le quería – Te has …. – Pero fue interrumpida por una voz bastante fuerte.

Te has desmayado – Dijo una voz fuerte y fría, y era que ella y Yuuji estaban al punto del colapso. Su relación iba para abajo por los malditos celos. Su mirada se cruzo con la del mistes que aunque pareciera fría y distante si se observaba bien denotaba un poco de preocupación y nostalgia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no quiso dejar salir y simplemente bajo la vista mirando sus manos.

Miro por un momento, respiro profundamente y se perdió en sus pensamientos y es que no era fácil decir que tenia 17 años y estaba embarazada, no es que no quisiera a la criatura que estaba creciendo en su interior, sino que temía, si la Guadiana de cabellos llameantes y ojos rojo vivo temía, tenia pánico de no ser buena madre, pero sobre todo de perder a Yuuji mucho mas de lo que en estos momentos. Poso lentamente sus pequeñas manos en su vientre y cerro sus ojos. Cuando sintió que la movían enérgicamente.

Q…Que sucede – Pregunto Shana aun con su vista perdida en quien sabe que lugar.

Que no sabemos en donde te encuentras enana, si aquí o en otro mundo – Hablo la interprete de la condolencia, que se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta.

Por lo menos no esta tan perdida como cuando tu tomas ¡¡JAJAJA!! – Marchosias, el cual a los pocos segundo ya se encontraba estampado contra el puño de Margery Daw – Claro que no es peor que tu aliento a alcohol, nada es peor que eso – el libro recibió otro golpe, pero esta ves mucho mas fuerte que el anterior.

Porque no mejor te callas – Respondió una ya enojada interprete de la condolencia.

Hagan silencio que Shana necesita descansar, es mejor que salgamos para que reposes – Dijo la llama del cielo a lo cual todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación de la neblina de llama.

La puerta se cerro y ella no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas las cuales salieron a flote rápidamente, una tras otra, mostrando el gran dolor que su corazón guardaba. En medio de la oscuridad en la que se mantenía su habitación comenzó a cantar suavemente una canción.

"_Seguro que habrán lagrimas veras  
Seguro que habrán miedos que afrontar  
Más si luchamos juntos tu y yo  
Sé que el amor no fallara"  
_

Si sabía que en su relación habría lágrimas y miedos como el que estaba viviendo ahora. Y también sabia que siempre habían luchado juntos contra todos los peligros que se les habían atravesados. Pero ahora dudaba que su amor no fallara. Su vos se fue ahogando pero siguió con su melodía.

"_Cuando estoy junto a ti sólo puedo sentir  
Que este amor vivirá eternamente  
Los segundo serán mas valiosos quizá  
Porque el mundo cambia continuamente"_

Si siempre que estaba a su lado se sentía segura, por alguna extraña razón nunca se quería separar de el, siempre había sentido que su amor duraría para siempre el se lo había demostrado y ella lo había entregado todo, su alma, su mente y su cuerpo. Cada tiempo, por mínimo que fuera que pasara con el era único y valioso. Así el mundo cambiara continuamente todo con el era único y siempre se guardaba en su memoria y en su corazón.

"_A tus besos yo me rendí  
A tus brazos volveré"_

Cada beso, cada abrazo eran únicos, todos eran diferentes. Todos tenían un sentimiento que entregar todos tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan iguales, todos llenos de amor. Que si a sus brazos quería volver, claro que quería. Con toda su alma lo deseaba, pero y el que quería. Ahora dudaba, dudaba el decirle que seria padre que en su interior estaba creciendo un pequeño ser de los dos, miedo por que eran muy jóvenes, miedo porque no pudiera, miedo porque el no lo aceptara.

"_Seguro que habrán lagrimas veras  
Seguro que habrán miedos que afrontar  
Más si luchamos juntos tu y yo  
Sé que el amor no fallara"_

Iba a seguir con su melodía pero fue interrumpida por un pequeño sonido, estaban tocando a su puerta. Hablo débilmente para dar a entender a la persona que se encontraba fuera que podía pasar. Seco rápidamente sus lágrimas y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación.

Me preguntaba si necesitabas algo – Pregunto la manipuladora de 10.000 cintas, a lo cual la chica de cabellos azabache respondió de forma negativa – No se lo piensas decir – Interrogo esta, dirigiéndose lentamente donde se encontraba la otra neblina de llama.

Temo que no lo acepte, temo que todo se termine – Respondió, tirándose a los brazos de Wilhelmina. Y dejando salir todo su dolor y frustración en los brazos de esta.

Había pasado una semana para ser exactos, todo transcurría de lo más normal, De un momento a otro apareció un fuzetsu, todo se detuvo. Todos se encontraba en un pequeño parte donde había sido invocado el fuzetsu, todos menos ella, menos Shana. Una fuerte explosión provoco que todos tuvieran que moverse del lugar donde se encontraban y que se acomodaran en un mejor lugar para poder observar al enemigo. La invocadora de las 10.000 cintas y la intérprete de la condolencia junto al mistes poseedor del reiji maigo luchaban fuertemente contra su adversario. Todos se encontraba de manera defensiva cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse a gran velocidad, al poco tiempo a unos metros de distancia de ellos pudieron observar una larga cabellera negra.

Esta les miraba de forma poco inusual, en su mirada había cierto toque de temor, cosa que nunca se había notado en la orgullosa guardiana de cabello llameante y ojos rojo vivo. Su mirada se dirigía especialmente hacia el tomogare que se encontraba en frente de ellos, el cual le sonreía de manera demente. Un pequeño escalofrió alcanzo a correr por su cuerpo de un momento a otro sus cabellos ya no eran negros sino un rojo llameante y sus ojos rojo vivo, en su mano derecha empuñaba una espada con fuerza, apuntando directamente al ser diabólico que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Por fin hacen acto de presencia, Alastor, neblina del cielo – Dijo cambiando su sonrisa demente ahora a una maniática, y es que no era para menos el tipo pareció un completo demente, debería estar en un manicomio, o algo similar – Acaso piensas pelear en tu estado, no es un poco riesgoso para ti y para esa criatura – Dijo mirándola desafiantemente.

Claro que no peleara en su estado no lo necesita porque con nosotros es suficiente, así que deja tanta palabrería y comienza a pelear – Hablo Margery Daw, intentando no llamar la intención de los presentes, tal vez no era el momento para que invadieran a la enana con preguntas.

El tomogare en medio de su ira por el modo en que le hablo la interprete de la condolencia. Comenzó a descargar su poder y a provocar una gran pelea. La guardiana de cabellos llamantes y ojos rojos vivo, callo de rodillas al suelo, su cabello y sus ojos, volvieron a la normalidad y tanto su catana como su capa desaparecieron en el acto. Lo que ocasiono que ante la segunda explosión provocada por el Tomogare, saliera lastimada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba lejos de la descomunal pelea, al lado de Yuuji, y del resto del grupo. Miro en donde se encontraba y se percato de que estaba en los brazos 

de nada mas ni nada menos que de su aun novio. Lo miro lentamente y detallo su rostro, levanto su mano y acaricio lentamente su mejilla. El mistes la miro profundamente y con una cara de interrogación, ella sabia que era referente a lo dicho por el tomogare y por Margery-San. Ella tomo un suspiro y lo miro con temor, cosa que el noto y provoco aun mas inquietud en el. Ella lo sabia era ahora o nunca y así lo hizo se lo dijo todo.

Que es lo que han dicho allí referente a tu estado, ¿Qué estado? – Pregunto, en un tono serio e interrogante el portador del Reiji Maigo.

Lo…Lo que sucede es que – Paro, lo miro a los ojos, respiro profundamente y continuo – Estoy embarazada – Cerro sus ojos lentamente esperando la respuesta del chico, el cual se encontraba en un total desconcierto.

Pero como – Que acaso la pregunta no sobraba, que no era obvio como había sucedido, o es que quería que se lo explicara con plastilina.

Yo lo siento – No sabia ni si quiera porque estaba pidiendo disculpas, solamente sabia que no quería perderle, que lo amaba y a pesar de que se lo hubiera dicho, mientras alrededor se estaba dando una descomunal batalla eso ya no importaba lo que importaba era que se lo había dicho.

Porque te disculpas – La miro seriamente pero esta vez sus ojos no mostraban frialdad, ni tristeza, sino, que mostraban un cierto toque de ilusión y felicidad, entonces ella medio sonrió – Es que acaso no quieres tener al bebe – Volvió a preguntar este – Porque yo si lo espero, aun que aun somos muy jóvenes se que podremos – Dijo mostrándole a su novia una gran sonrisa, la cual no le mostraba desde hace mucho tiempo, ella derramo unas cuantas lagrimas y sonrió ampliamente – Sabes me preocupe cuando te ni caer inconsciente a suelo, y también cuando escuchamos el gran estruendo que vino de tu habitación me asuste aun mas, porque a pesar de que todos cometemos errores tu para mi eres perfecta, y no quiero perderte porque te amo – Le dijo dándole un corto beso en sus labios.

Después de un lapso de tiempo la batalla había terminado, a lo que la manipuladora de las 10.000 cintas y la intérprete de la condolencia salieron vencedoras. Ella simplemente se sintió mareada y el dolor de los golpes recibidos la dejo inconsciente. Despertó de nuevo en su habitación pero esta vez no se encontraba triste, al contrario la felicidad la invadía y por fin logro continuar su bella melodía.

"_En mis sueños estas, en mis días estas  
Siempre tu viajando en mi mente  
En mi vida entraras, el primero serás  
A quien yo siga tan ciegamente"_

"_A tus besos yo me rendí  
A tus brazos volveré"_

"_Seguro que habrán lagrimas veras  
Seguro que habrán miedos que afrontar  
Más si luchamos juntos tu y yo  
Sé que el amor no fallara"_

"_Me entregas tu amor el regalo mejor  
Eres tu abrasándome  
Queda mucho que andar pero  
El amor que me das nos guiara"_

"_Seguro que habrán lagrimas veras  
Seguro que habrán miedos que afrontar  
Más si luchamos juntos tu y yo  
Sé que el amor no fallara"_

"_Es duro el camino yo lo sé  
Seguro abra pruebas a nuestra fe  
Contigo será hermoso caminar"_

Y es que con el sencillamente todo era perfecto. Por eso …EL AMOR NO FALLARA…


End file.
